Child of Nations
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Matthew aka Canada has two secres that could flip any ones world upside down. NyoCanadax? Just read and see.
1. Chapter 1

1812

"Mama! Where are you?" a small voice called out as people screamed and running for their lives. All around, building were burning as smoke filled the air. The small girl stranded alone in the middle of the road as soldiers shouted at people. Her blonde hair covered in ash as tears stained her rosy cheeks. Her white dress stained brown from smoke, and her feet bleeding as she ran through rocks and glass, calling for her mom. Her violet eyes dims as she watched the soldier burn down more of her mother's capital. No one noticed her as she cried.

"Ursula!" a tall woman with short blonde hair with a curl ran to her as she smiled again. She wiped away her tears, marked her cheeks black from soot on her hands. "There you are. Come, mon petit ours."

She grabbed her hand as they ran from the fire. She could tell her mother was hurting as she bites her lip to hide a groan. Tripped on a rock as they ran, she fell down hard on her knees. She cried out in pain as her mother bends down to check on her. She dusted off her knee as she wrapped his necktie around the her back on her feet as they ran south.

"Mama, where are we going?" Ursula asked as she noticed they were heading towards the person who was hurting her mother by burning her capital. "Why this way?"

"Ursula," she stopped as she bended down to look her in the eye. "This is the only way I can keep you safe. If I hide you in my brother's land then there is no way they will know about you then. Don't worry, he didn't mean to do this. It was his boss's idea. He cares for you like you're his own daughter. I will not let anyone else harm you."

They came to the edge of open plain to a young woman with long brown hair with soft brown eyes. Her hair was braided with some eagles' feathers in it. She smile at Ursula's mother as she put Ursula down.

"Ursula, listen." She kissed her forehead. "Don't forget me. This nice lady is your grandma, Ayiana. She will take care of you till the world is ready for you. Okay? I do love you. and so does your Uncle Alfred."

"Yes, Mama," Ursula nodded as she watched her mother walk away. "Je t'aime trop."

"Come Ursula. You are now part of my family. Don't worry, your mother will visit you again." Ayiana smiled at her.

They held hands as they continue south, welcoming their new life. Ursula laughed as a polar bear cub popped out from the trees in her view.

"His your, Ursula." Ayiana smiled as Ursula looked at her as she payed with the polar bear. "What are you going to name it?

She stopped playing for a moment as she thought about it. She smiled a she thought up the perfect name. She smiled again as she stated. "L'hiver."

Ayiana laughed as L'hiver licked Lakota's cheek as he agreed to his new name. L'hiver pounced on her as Ursula giggled. He cleaned her face off as they played a while longer.

A gunshot went off as they became silent. Ursula held L'hiver closer as Ayiana looked around. She grab her hand and walk slowly as L'hiver followed quietly behind them. They walk some more until they came to a tepee. Ayiana open the entrance as she welcome Ursula and L'hiver inside.

"This will be your new home until its time to move. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go to sleep, it must be hard for you leaving your mother."

"Yes, well goodnight." Ursula laid down on a buffalo hide as L'hiver laid next to her. Ayiana smiled as she covered them with a blanket.

"Goodnight," Ayiana kissed her forehead. "May your dreams be sweet."

2014

"Are you happy you going to get see your mother today?" a median-age woman wipe off ice cream form the corner of her charge. Her short, brown hair bobs slightly in the breeze as Ursula smiles at her. Ursula blinks slightly to wet her dry eyes from her contracts. Her long-blonde hair shifts slightly as she nods at the question.

"How come it took longer this month for I can come and see mother? Do you know, ?" Ursula holds the box on her lap tighter. "Is she forgetting that she has a daughter?"

"Your mother loves you very much. Why do you think she always leaves a message on the voice mail before you wake up?" smiles sweetly. "Why do you think she has a surprise for you today when you see her?"

"It's just been 5 months,16 days, 6 hours, and 25 seconds since last she hug and kiss me." Ursula giggles at 's expressions. "Yes I have been keeping track since the last past months she has been too busy to visit me."

"You are such a busy girl to keep a track on that!" She sarcastically remarks Ursula giggles. "Come on. We are almost there.

"Okay."

~Magical Time Skip~ (They're still walking.)

"No Alfred. I can not go to your party!" Madeline yelled at her stubborn brother standing before her. Her blonde hair short like a boy to hide the fact she is a girl with her famous curl. Her outfit was a black dress with a white suite top covering it. She glares at him with her purple eyes as she hiss at him. "For the next two week, I am spending my time with my daughter."

"Can't you bring her along?" Alfred beg her with his sky-blue eyes. "She'll have a blast!"

"And let the other nations know that I am a woman, and I have a 207 year old daughter, whose father is also a nation. Well, oh nevermind!" Maddie slams her hands into her desk making Alfred jump. "It's finally!"

"But…" Alfred was interrupted by a buzz on Maddie's phone on her desk.

"Ma'am, and her niece are here to see you," Maddie sighs as she glares at Alfred.

"Send them in," Maddie points at the chair next to her. "Sit and don't try to hug her."

As Alfred sat down in the chair, Ursula came running in to stop in front of the desk and smile her cheerful grin. She puts the box on the desk and hug her mother. Alfred smiles at the sight of mother and daughter hugging.

"How about a hug for the Hero?" Alfred open his arms as Ursula jumps down from her mother's arms and hugs him. "Thank you, my Little Bear."

"Alfred...didn't I say not to try to hug my daughter!' Maddie grab the hockey stick that seems to appear out of no where.

"I'm sorry sis! I couldn't help it," Alfred duck as the hockey stick came towards his head. and Ursula giggles as they watch them run around the office. They stop after a few minutes as Ursula yawns.

"Come on. Let's take you home." Maddie picks up her daughter as Ursula starts to nod off. "Alfred can you finish my paperwork? Thank you!"

Alfred and watches them disappear from their view. smiles as she walks out of the room leaving Alfred alone.

"Oh come on! Don't leave the Hero alone!" Alfred calls as he sits down and finishes the last touch of his sister's paperwork. "What I do for my older sister."

* * *

Hey its me! I been so busy with school and getting ready for Germany, i put my stories on hold. Well...this one has been in my mind for months. Can anyone guess who Ursulas father is? If you do I will write any hetalia one-shot story for you!


	2. Chapter 2

"This children shouldn't have never been born. Maybe we should take it away and dissect it," a voice booms in the darkness as Maddie flinches as her restraints were pull tighter as tears roll down her pale cheeks. A figure step out of the dark as Maddie tried to free herself. It was Arthur looking mad at her, as he nod towards the shadows as another person came forward. "Don't you agree France?"

"It's a freak of nature compare to us," Francis smirks he cup Maddie's chin. "Maybe we should kill it? What do you think Kiku?"

"Maybe," a voice whisper as another person stood behind Maddie. Kiku looks to his right. "Did you know about this child?"

"No," Alfred step out of the shadows and look down to the ground, not looking Maddie in the eyes. "I knew nothing of this person and her freak of nature."

"Isn't this person your sibling?" Arthur smirks as he push Francis out of the way. Grabbing Maddie by her hair as he pull to make her look Alfred in the eyes. "Look and see."

"No, I know nothing. She is nothing to me." Alfred glares at Maddie as her restraints were loosen as she fell into darkness. She tried to scream, but something was blocking her voice. Reaching out towards the little light she could see, Maddie cries out for anyone. Putting her hands out as it seems she fell onto concrete. Hiss out as pain shoot through her whole body. She gets up slowly to be only push back down by a pressure.

"Looking here, aru. Watch as we dissect your daughter," a voice hiss into her ear as she winces from the pressure on her back. Yao put all his weight on to her back. "Feliciano and Romano, bring the prisoner forward."

The Italy twin were giggling evilly as they drag something behind them. It cried slightly in pain as Romano kick it in its side. He grab its hair to only show Maddie that it was Ursula with a split lip and a black eye. Her body was at the age of 20 it seem, but all the bruise make her seem older. There was dried blood in her silver hair, and tears glisten off her good violet eye.

"Let me up for I can kill you!" Maddie scream as she struggle to break free. "She is just an innocent child!"

"Wrong! That thing could bring destruction to us all," a gruff voice calls out as footsteps came closer to Maddia and the others. Ludwig pointed a gun at Ursula's head as he stare blankly at Maddie. "We should just end this now."

"Allow me," a hand pull the gun away from Ludwig and straighten the gun again towards Ursula's head. Maddie couldn't see who was speaking, but the air seem to freeze. She could smell sunflowers and vodka. "And to believe this thing is mine."

_Maddie screams as the gun went off, and a red pool surrounds Ursula as she fell face forward onto the ground. She throws Yao off of her as she ran to her baby. Picking up Ursula as she cradles her head, she notices something off. She drop her and pull backwards. Her hands were cover in blood as she tries to get the image of Ursula out of her head. She cries again trying to coward into a corner as all of the nations surround her and taint. She howls as the nations grab her and pin her down again. She watches as Alfred pulls a knife and swipes it towards her heart. She tries to scream as a hand covers her mouth. _

Maddie jolted awake as her heart seem to thump heavily with every breath. Sweat streaming down her body as she clutches the sheets tightly in her hands as she looks around the room blindly. _Where is Ursula? _She gasp as she notice the body next to her was missing. Getting up as she groans in pain from fall asleep with her suit on and glasses she curses.

"Mommy, you awake?," Ursula peek in through the crack of the door as her mom smiles sweetly at her. "Breakfast is made."

"I'll be right there," she sighs as she stretches. _That dream seem so real. Oh how I hope none of the other nations would dare try to take her away from me._

* * *

_Thank you Melza-chan for tell me it was short. I needed it! I thank all of those who are following and have favorite this story and State Powers. I will do my best to update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

As Maddie walk down the stairs to her kitchen, she was hit by the sweet smell of red-velvet pancakes and maple syrup. Smiling as she leans against the doorway, watching Ursula and her pet polar bear eating and flinging bits of pancake at each other. Kumi, or what ever his name is, glares at them as they fling some at him. She notices that Ursula has age to seem she was 15. Her long blonde hair seem to bleach in the morning sun as her violet eyes seems to gleam with mischief. Her laughter ringing through the house as she giggles at L'hiver's attempt to get more pancakes from the stove. Maddie was about to sit down when the doors of the kitchen/dining room slam open with extra force. It scare her into fall on the floor on her bum. Looking to the opening to notice Alfred with wild bed hair, and a Superman t-shirt with batman boxers. Texas were croaked on his face as he stares at Maddie frowning.

"How come no one wake me up for pancakes?" Alfred smirks as he walks over to sit beside his sister. He pick up a fork a stab a piece of her pancake as he took a bite. "Morning sis."

It took a while before Maddie got it in her head that her brother was in her house, sitting next to her, and was to eat her pancakes. She clinch her fist as she punch him on the top of his head. Grabbing a the bowl of maple syrup, she dump it all into his bed hair. Getting up, she just walks out the door.

"What did I do?" Alfred looks ovet to Ursula as she giggles. "Didn't I ask last night to stay over?"

"Nope," Ursula giggles as she put the pancakes away. L'hiver following behind her begging for more cakes. "Don't worry in 5...4...3..2..1..now."

Maddie came back running as tears ran down her cheeks. She jump into Alfred's arm as she put her snot face into his shirt and wails. Alfred smirks as he rubs her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm...*blows nose* Sor..ry! I..didn't..mean too!" Maddie stops crying long enough to look Alfred in the eyes.

"Sis, this is nothing," Alfred laughs at her glare. "You done worse during hockey season

"But nothing," Afred pats her head as he points upstairs. "It's okay. I'm going to clean up, and bring you two to the zoo."

"Alfie, Ursula is too old to go to the zoo," Maddie waves at Ursula as she pouts.

"I'm not too old to go to the zoo," Ursula pets L'hiver's head. "I heard they have a new editions of polar bears last week."

"Yep, she's yours," Alfred laughs as he walks out of the room. "I'll be right back after a shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Maddie calls up as she laughs.

~Time skip (No trying to take photos while Alfred showers *glares at France and Hungary*)~

"Done!" Alfred yells as he steps into the living room where Ursula was by herself pouting. By the way it look she was crying. "Where's your mum?"

"Here," Ursula hiss as she push a letter into his hands and walks upstairs to her room. Alfred cringe as her door slam shut loudly. _I wonder what happen,_ Alfred shrug as he rub open the letter. He curses as he read it.

**Alfred,**

**I'm sorry to leave you with Ursula, but I have to go back to work. Somehow they said I forget to send my report of the meetings and the economy. I will not be back till Friday, so you will have to take care of her for 2 days. No calling , she is on vacation in Rome for the month. So please take very good care of Ursula, or else. Make sure none of the nations come over...I have a feeling some know I live here. So beware.**

**Maddie**

**P.S- Take her to the zoo. It'll cheer her up. Take her for some ice cream later. Thanks!**

"Great," Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'm stick with a grumpy teen, who always to be with her mother. Can this day get any worse."

As he step upstairs as the doorbell rang through the house. Cursing as he came to the door, opening it to the worse person he did not want to see.

"Bloody git, where's your brother?"

"Curses!" Alfred slams the door shut on Arthur as he ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ursula! Come on! We need to go! Now!" Alfred grab his jacket as he calls upstairs. Throwing up the back door to come face to face with the Axis powers.

"Ve~ America what are you doing here?" N. Italy cheerfully waves his white flag as Japan bows. Germany nods towards him as he gulp. Hearing footsteps coming closer as he turns around to face Ursula.

"I am babysitting," Alfred whispers and pulls Ursula forward. "Canada promise a neighbor to watch her daughter, but he get to busy to watch her, so he ask me."

"Oh that's nice of you," Japan smiles and bows to Ursula. "It's nice to me you."

"Omishirioki," She smiles and bows back. Truning to Germany she holds out he hand "And a Guten Tag to you."

"Ja," Germany shook her hand. "Guten Tag."

"Vee~! You know Japanese and Germany," Italy hugs Ursula tight as she tries to escape.

"Si prega di lasciarsi andare. Mi stai schiacciamento." Ursula gasps as h releases her. "Grazie."

"No problem!" He pants her back as Alfred looks behind to notice England storming over to them.

"Bloody git! Don't just slam doors in people's face!" England slaps Alfred upside the head. Pointing at Ursula. "Who's this?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forget to introduce myself," Ursula smirks at Alfred, as he frowns at her coming answer. "My name is Ursula Brizard."

"Nice to meet you!" Italy hugs her again when Germany pee him off

"Same," he states blankly.

"I hope we can be friends!" Ursula giggles as she whistle. "Want to meet my pet?"

Sure!"

"Ja."

Japan looks behind her to notice a giant polar bear crawling its way over to her. It glares at them as it towers over Ursula. He gasps slightly as Italy hide behind Germany as he shiver in fear. Germany was about to grab for his gun when it lick her cheek. She giggle as it rubs it nose into her neck.

"This is L'hiver, my polar bear," she rubs his ears as she watches their expressions change.

"You name it 'Winter'?" Italy step forward as he niff his hand. L'hiver lick it and purr like a cat. "Ah! It's so cute!"

"Thank you!" Ursula pushes him back into the house as she pulls England and Alfred out of the house. She skip forward to a giant van as she calls back. "Let's go to the zoo!"

"Please Ludwig," Italy beg him with puppy eyes calling Germany his human name. "She wants to really go!"

"Please?" Ursula tug on Germany's t-shirt. "I want to see polar bears."

"Fine," Ludwig facepalm as she and Italy cheers and jumps up and down.

"Polar bear! Lions! Oh my!" They cheer as they ran to the van.

"Arthur, you can come also," Alfred calls back as he also walk to the van with Germany. "I think it will be nice."

"Then don't leave me behind then!" England curses as he was trip by the polar bear. L'hiver smile creepily as he walks off. "That darn bear is going to kill me."

As everyone was seat belted in, Alfred pulls out and drives slowly to the zoo. He cringes the two giggling butts were bugging Germany on how much pasta they both can eat compare to each other. He was about to yell on Alfred turn on the radio loudly on a Disney channel.

"_**Disgrace. Evil as plain as the scar on his face."**_

Ursula sighs as she closes her as she sings along with 'Not One of Us". Everyone quiet down as they listen to her voice as she sing with a lot of emotions with that song. It seem as she understands how deep that song meant to her. They clap as the song came to an end as Alfred sighs when he pulls into the parking lot of the zoo.

"We're here!" Alfred calls back as two voice calls back wit a cheer. When he just remember he kidnap Ursula with lots of strange men that she didn't even know. _Great, my sis is going to be happy with me._

* * *

Si prega di lasciarsi andare. Mi stai schiacciamento- Please let me go. You're crushing.

Omishirioki- Please to meet you.


End file.
